Adoette White
Adoette White she/her, born Ensanguine Charming and preferably referred to as Gwen, is a 2019-introduced original character, cat enthusiast, and resident anime deuteragonist. She is destined to be the next Prince in the opera Rusalka. She is currently attending her Fourth Year at Ever After High. Character Personality If there was only one trope to describe Gwen, it would be the brooding bad boy who tends to stray kittens in secret. Not that Gwen is particularly brooding or bad or boy, but she does have a rather intimidating image. Gwen is someone who strives to be self-sufficient. She enjoys independence, whenever she can get it, and being able to carve out her own path. To others, Gwen's free spirited nature feels unapproachable. Not owing anyone anything, not needing to rely on others in order to act. It's sort of a response to how she actually has strict limitations on her freedom, due to her family's status. See, her relationship with her parents has given her a fundamentally cynical outlook on life(one she isn't fond of, at that). Brought up with constant comparison and heavyhanded control, she's less than fond of them, and is always making subtle backhanded or cryptic remarks to the public. Even so, she desperately tries to prove herself to them. They're still her parents after all, and she wants their approval, no matter how much she tries to fight it. However, she views herself as cowardly for trying to appease her parents, wishing she could just ignore them, stop being tied down to them. Interestingly enough, Gwen views sadness as a weakness, and resolves to make sure she is never sad. She often directs her negative emotions to anger instead. Anger is fierce, strong, the mark of someone who can stand up in the face of injustice instead of pitying their life away. To be angry is to be strong, and Gwen needs to be strong right now. Gwen can be extremely competitive, often getting riled up if she doesn't do well on something, no matter how lightly the subject at hand is supposed to be taken. While she enjoys succeeding over other people, winning doesn't go to her head. She's not arrogant, and she's not trying to compete to prove that she's the best to other people. She's trying to prove to herself ''that she's good enough. Because as confident she appears to the public, Gwen actually '''has a lot of self doubt'. She constantly worries about how other see her, wanting to be a good role model as a Charming, and wanting to avoid the criticism of the press. However, she doesn't want to express these thoughts, thinking they make her look weak, and so pretty much always bottles it up. Just like her twin, Gwen is obsessed with her public image. Currently, she's assigned as the curious younger sister, a perfect complement to Ilandere's charismatic frivolousness. Ilandere is more mature, prettier, tidier, better with crowds. Gwen is supposed to be shy, standoffish, endearingly awkward. They love her, but never as much as they love Ilandere. That brings it back to her desire for independence. Gwen dislikes always being bundled up as a pair with her sister, as if she can only exist to play off Ilandere. She might even take mild offense if people try to help her in any way. In her eyes, it's like being seen as unable to do anything herself. Gwen is just really sick of not being considered a person. Unfortunately, at Ever After High, the trophy prince doesn't have nearly as much autonomy as the aquatic heroine. Gwen developed a strong sense of justice from her experiences there and watching Ilandere's little games. The press calls it the young maiden discovering the cruel world, she calls it trying to do what others couldn't do for her. You can count on Gwen to take time from her day to help people in need, usually not in front of cameras. She finds it rather off-putting how Ilandere acts, and so resolves to make sure people know she's not trying to use them to keep up an image. tldr; Gwen is that mysterious kid people stay away from who steps in unexpectedly to defend the protagonist from a great evil. You know those characters in manga? Yeah. Appearance Gwen is an East Asian girl of average height. She and her sister are fraternal twins, relatively alike in appearance, and Gwen is slightly shorter than Ilandere, at 5'3". Ethnically she's Chinese and Malay, and her family is from Macau. Gwen, unlike Ilandere, knows a little bit about her mother. They've not had a talk about it yet, as she thinks that Ilandere already knows. Her skin is naturally a warm light brown, darkened slightly by her tendency to forgo sunscreen reapplications. Her build is average, not betraying how strong she is. You can barely see a few freckles scattered across her face and arms. She has long, cascading, bright white hair, which she dyes in soft sunset colors. You can see her roots showing here and there through the oranges, peaches and pinks. She usually wears it wavy in a high side ponytail. Hey eyes are round and framed with short lashes, iris a dark brown that looks almost black. You'll usually find Gwen with impeccably done hair and makeup. She enjoys doing little white dots under her eyes. Interests Cats ]]Gwen is very fond of animals, cats especially. She likes taking care of them and hearing their purrs, and generally just having a warm body to cuddle with. It's probably because she received little to no affection as a kid, so these days Gwen is very touchy when she finally lets her guard down. Gwen owns multiple cats, most of which were strays that she cared for and nursed back to health. She also owns a lot of miscellaneous cat paraphernalia. Gymnastics stretch Beauty Gwen is a little hesitant when it comes to this, because well. Everyone thinks it's Ilandere's area of expertise. This is no place for the awkward, childish younger twin to be, after all. There's a bit of a struggle here, because as much as Gwen genuinely enjoys doing makeup, there's always a little voice comparing her to Ilandere. She hates feeling as if she's copying Ilandere in order to win the approval of their parents, because logically, she knows she isn't. However, she can't help but think, perhaps she doesn't truly like makeup. Perhaps she's just trying to imitate her sister and she's deluded herself because she's a coward and she still wants to appeal to her parents when she should just spit in their face. But she's not strong enough, not brave enough, isn't she. Music flute and drums Abandoning Her Interests for Princely Activities in order to appease the 'rents, get better so she isn't seen as lacking to the public Abilities Gwen has the ability of zoolingualism, where she can communicate with animals. She doesn't hear everything they say as actual words though, not by default. She needs to tune into them and focus in order to hear what they're really saying. However, animals are able to understand her a lot clearer than with other people, and are more prone to help her than they would an average person. She is also able to summon a sword by will, though she's only learned of this ability after she started training in swordsmanship. Although she learned to handle a sword somewhat recently, she caught onto it rather quickly. Right now, Gwen is considered one of the best at Ever After High, though that title was only granted during her third year. The sword that she summons has a replica of a deer skull built into it. It's pretty cool actually. The metal on the blunt parts of the sword appears to be rose gold, but it's probably not for practicality reasons. Little floating pieces surround the handle, for most likely aesthetic purposes. Gwen insists they help defend her in a duel, but that remains to be seen. A pink gem in the shape of a broken heart is inserted into a space on the sword. There's a minuscule inscription on the handle that's indecipherable. By the way, this sword might look too short. It is not. Fairy Tale - Rusalka How The Story Goes https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rusalka_(opera) How Does Gwen Fit Into it? Adoette was born as Ensanguine Charming, to a family of D-list Charmings. Her father remarried when they were quite young, to none other than Apple White's aunt. As new members of the White family, it really wouldn't do for their children to be destinyless. There must be something, ''right? That's sort of the reason why the Rusalka DCA happened in the first place. A Fairytale Authority worker got pissed at these high and mighty royals making more work and being generally snobbish so they thought, "Hey, wouldn't it be cool if I took my frustrations out on not these assholes but their ''children? (to the tune of Momoland's "I'm So Hot") I'm so smart!" Thus, Adoette got the role of the white deer, and Ilandere got the role of the prince. Obviously, one child was favored and given a much more prominent role. Now, an interesting thing happened. Ilandere wanted to switch with Adoette. "To make amends," she'd say, "to give you the larger role, and show Mother and Father that we come first for each other, not them." Later, she would run to Adoette's room in the middle of the night, cold tears streaming down her face, whispering how sorry she was, how she didn't know what she had condemned her to. Gwen herself figured it out much later. She was going to die. She was going to die. shewasgoingtodieshewasgoingtodieshewasgoingtodieshewasgoingtodieshewasgoingtodieshewasgoingtodie She does not remember how long it took for her to finally start speaking to Ilandere again. When she did, she realized Ilandere was just as regretful as she was. "It's alright," she brushed the topic off. "I forgive you." And ever so slowly, she got used to her destiny. And now, she dies. And now, people could stop spending energy pretending to care about her. And now, she doesn't need to suffer through a long and miserable life. Parallels * Viewpoint on Destiny Gwen has a lot of problems with her destiny. But she doesn't want other people to die. Following destiny = she dies. Not following destiny = she dies still, but so do other people? The Roybel alignment is the solution! Just. don't pick a side. Name The surnames are quite boring in this case! Charming is uh, Charming. And White is the same as the Apple White. Adoette is a name meaning "large tree". That's not very relevant to anything, but I do think as a name it's quite pretty, and sophisticated. I mostly chose Adoette because it contained the word "doe". Back when she was named Ensanguine, her nickname was Gwen. She still prefers to go by Gwen to her friends. Her name used to be Ensanguine Charming, which is a clever little yohoho on my part. Ensanguine sounds like an adjective, perfect for the name of a Charming. In actuality, it's a verb, meaning "to make bloody". Even though Gwen is slightly confused on why exactly she was named something that wasn't an adjective, she thinks Ensanguine is a really pretty name. And also metal as hell. tba think of a cantonese name Education Class-ic Schedule 'Freedom Year' 'Legacy Year' 'Yearbook Year' 'Fourth Year' Hextracurricular Activities Animal Shelter Gwen volunteers at the local animal shelter in Bookend, usually asking to be placed with the cats. The shelter has always been grateful for her help, especially so after some of her fans have donated money or adopted due to the press spotting her there. While Gwen is happy for their success, she feels a little sad that the shelter is no longer her secret. It really feels like everyone knows everything these days. Quotes Trivia *Ilandere and Adoette's birthday, September 28, is National Hunting and Fishing Day 2019, a day where the white deer is celebrated. *Gwen's design was called Dorito Nose Dorito Hair. *Gwen's page sat unfinished for 2 days because I was busy writing Ilandere's. Life imitates art. *Her go-to slushie order is a cherry peach mango gradient. She first tried it as a joke after her friends pointed out how similar it was to her hair, but ended up really enjoying it. *She's lefthanded. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:Royalty Category:Rusalka Category:LGBTA+ Category:Bisexual Category:Donut's Stuff Category:Donut Hunters Category:Work in progress